


The Stroke Of Midnight (A Sterek One Shot)

by HelloHeidi_101



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Judge Me, Filth, Gay male characters, Hand Jobs, It's seriously just filth, M/M, NSFW, NYE Sex, No shame, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Warming Lube, it's just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeidi_101/pseuds/HelloHeidi_101
Summary: A Sterek One Shot set in Stiles' bedroom on New Years Eve





	The Stroke Of Midnight (A Sterek One Shot)

The tipsy pair headed up to bed and stripped down to their underwear before wrapping themselves in the fluffy blankets of Stiles' bed. 

Stiles scrolled through photos of their night out on his phone as Derek snuggled into his side.

Stiles wrapped his left arm around Derek and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Derek gazing at him with lust and suggestion in his eyes. Stiles continued to scroll for a moment, teasing Derek, pretending he didn't notice. 

Derek caught on to what he was doing so he placed tiny little kisses against Stiles' ribs and the side of his chest, trying to break Stiles' concentration.

Stiles couldn't help but giggle as Derek's lips tickled him. Derek slowly took the phone from Stiles' hand and turned to place it on the nightstand before turning back to Stiles, who was ready and waiting to crash their lips together in a messy, tipsy, lust-fuelled kiss.

They snuggled together during their kiss, running their hands all over each other.

Derek wasn't sure how, but Stiles managed to get both of their underwear off in one fell swoop. 

Derek rolled over onto Stiles, sitting with a knee on either side of Stiles' thighs, pinning his wrists above his head as he wrestled his tongue into submission, making Stiles' body go weak with pleasure and anticipation. 

Derek ran deep, passionate kisses down Stiles' neck as he leaned his head to the side, allowing Derek better access.

He laced their fingers together, keeping the back of Stiles' hands pinned in place on the pillow above his head. 

"Hmmm, delicious" Derek hummed into Stiles' nipple. The warm breath and vibration, sending shivers down Stiles' spine, making his back arch and his dick rub against Derek's stomach.

Just the reaction Derek was hoping for. He released one of Stiles' hands, which quickly came up to card through Derek's hair, while Derek reached down between them, wrapping his big strong hand around both their dicks at once and tenderly rubbing and twisting.

Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth as he kissed him, whimpering desperately and his bottom lip shaking before Derek took it between his teeth for just a second.

Once Derek was satisfied that they were both hard as a rock, he reached over to the nightstand drawer, not breaking the deep kiss, as he blindly grabbed the bottle of lube. He pulled back, from the kiss, kneeling back up and spreading Stiles' legs to lay over his thighs.

Stiles was shaking with excitement and anticipation and he kept eye contact with Derek as he poured a puddle of lube into his hand. He saw Derek deep in thought before he smiled, rubbing the lube between his fingers.

Stiles smiled with a little frown, curious as to what Derek was thinking.

He found out when Derek sank 2 fingers, knuckle deep into him, throwing his head back in a moan as the skin in and around his ass started to warm and tingle. 

"I'm impressed" he sighed as he threw his head back with a big smile at the thought of Derek buying warming lube.

Derek smirked as he watched Stiles writhe in pleasure, angling his ass up a little to give Derek better access. He sank a third finger in once he felt Stiles start to loosen up around him, scissoring and stretching him out.

"Fuck! Oh, my god" Stiles whispered, his eyes scrunched up tight, gripping at the pillow under his head.

Derek pulled his fingers out painfully slowly before wrapping his hand around his dick to prepare himself for Stiles.

He leaned forward, licking a slow wet line from the base of Stiles' dick, across his toned stomach and up his sternum and then his neck, stopping to suck at his Adams apple for a moment before crashing their lips together again, all the while, pumping and jerking his cock in hard twists and turns.

Derek lined himself up with the twitching opening of Stiles' asshole, spreading his cheeks with his thumbs and sinking the tip in agonisingly slow.

Stiles squealed in pleasure as the tip breached his entrance, swelling inside him as Stiles' asshole constricted around Derek's cock. 

Derek stopped, gazing down at Stiles' dazed expression.

"More?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"More!" Stiles begged breathlessly. 

Derek inched in just a little before stopping, he loved seeing the painfully desperate expression on Stiles' face. He ran his thumb over Stiles' bottom lip. 

"More baby?" he asked, soft and sexy.

"More!!" Stiles begged again.

"Tell me how much more" Derek demanded, soft but dominant.

"I need it all!" Stiles moaned, twisting and turning his body, trying to push himself down onto Derek's enormous length, but getting nowhere, as Derek held his hips in place. 

"Yeah? You need it all?" Derek whispered as into Stiles' ear as he leaned forward over him.  
"You sure baby?" Derek teased, softly, smirking against Stiles' neck, secretly loving making him beg for it.

"Pleeeease Derek!!" Stiles whined, desperate and panting, his heart thumping in his chest.

Derek ran his fingers across Stiles' cheek and thumb across his lip, while he brushed their noses together, making Stiles open up his eyes.

They kept loving, sexy and perfect eye contact as Derek sank into him, inch by inch.

Stiles' eyes rolled back in his head with a huge moan as the trimmed hairs at the base of Derek's dick hit the underside of his balls.

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" Derek smiled, whispering into Stiles' mouth as their lips brushed delicately together. 

"Jesus Derek, move!" Stiles stuttered, begging Derek for friction as the tip of his cock brushed against his prostate with such intense pressure, Stiles was ready to come right then and there. 

Derek pulled back with a little chuckle before slamming forward into Stiles again, watching him tremble with pleasure beneath him. 

A light sheen of sweat broke out over them both and Derek could feel himself getting light-headed, so he took a second to lean over and push the window open to let a little cool air pour into the room. 

Stiles was grateful for the breeze that brushed over his exposed skin, cooling him down and clearing his mind enough for him to angle his hips up further and lace his fingers with Derek's for Derek to brace himself against as he thrust forward time and time again, pounding a heart-thumping pace into the bundle of nerves deep inside Stiles. 

Stiles lifted his legs to rest his ankles on Derek's shoulders, tightening himself around Derek's throbbing length once more.

Derek's thighs trembled beneath him, trying desperately to find the strength to keep up the punishing pace as he wrapped his hands around Stiles' knees, pinning them to his body.

Stiles' head started to spin and he knew his orgasm was approaching as he clenched even tighter around Derek, making him his and throw his head back.

Stiles reached down to pump his own shaft, stuttering out a whining moan as he exploded all over his sweaty stomach.

Seeing this sent Derek over the edge, he pulled out of Stiles, leaving his ass cheeks red raw after the pounding he had endured against them and tightly wrapped his hand around his own rock-solid length, moaning as he shot rope after rope of sweet sticky mess over Stiles' stomach to mix with his own, milking every last drop as he stuttered and shook with intense pleasure. 

Derek's knees buckled beneath him and he fell to his side next to Stiles, panting and chuckling with happiness at the best fuck they had ever had.

Stiles reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand, cleaning himself up before rolling to his side to kiss Derek again and snuggle into his chest.

"Best. New years. Ever." he punctuated with kisses into the corner of Derek's lips. 

"God, I just can't get enough of you" Derek whispered, running the back of his hand over Stiles' cheek and looking into his eyes with a longing and love that was incomparable. 

Stiles laid his hand over Derek's, kissing the inside of his wrist and closing his eyes as he surrendered to the soft feeling of Derek's touch.

Sleep certainly came easy that night.


End file.
